Damaged, and Deactivated, Found, and Fixed (Rewritten)
by Nightshade316
Summary: When Walter finds a old friend, discarded in a abandoned room, he becomes determined to repair him. After all, no one deserves to be forgotten. Rated T for Paranoia.


_It was a hot summer day in 1982. At Fredbear's Family Diner all was normal. That is... until IT happened. In corner of the establishments main area, there was a robot storyteller. He had grey and white fur, and was modeled after the elusive Chupacabra. His name was Grey._

 _A small group of children huddled around his booth, listening intently at his stories. "And that's how I lost my left eye." Grey finished. The children ooh-ed and aw-ed at his storytelling. "Now run along kids. I'm sure you want to see my pals Fredbear, and SpringBonnie's show." He said pointing to the stage, where the curtains were opening_

 _Most of the group dispersed except for one child. He wore a black and red striped shirt, and red shorts. "I want to listen to more stories! After all, you're my favorite!" The child said._

 _"Thank you. What is your name?" Grey said with a robotic smile._

 _"I'm Walter! Walter Schmidt!" Walter said pointing at himself._

 _"Well Walter. I will tell you a story. It all began one stormy nigh-" Grey was cut off by a cracking above him. He looked up to see cracks spreading through the ceiling above him. He looked back at Walter who had also looked at the ceiling. He quickly pushed Walter out of the way, right as that part of the ceiling and vent collapsed._

 _The last thing he heard was his name being yelled, and then... nothing._

Walter crossed something off a checklist. He had entered the Parts and Services room. He had found the blueprints of the building, and had been studying them. "Hmm... Blueprints say the room should be in here." He leaned against the wall where it said the room would be.

"Maybe it was sealed off?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise. He looked behind himself, and saw cracks spreading through the wall. "Guess I was right about the room being boarded up." Just then the wall broke and he fell through, landing hard on his back.

"Ow." He said rolling over and getting up. He unclipped the flashlight from his belt and flipped it on. The beam cut a few feet into the darkness of the forgotten room. Slowly he walked through the area. Eventually his foot bumped something.

"Huh? What's this?" He said looking down at the object. It was damaged animatronic. It had dusty grey and white fur. It endoskeleton was covered in rust. It was missing its left arm, and right leg at the knee. It was odd, but something about it seemed familiar.

Then it hit him. ' _The summer of 1982. Fredbear's Family Diner. Grey the Chupacabra.'_ He thought, stunned. How was this possible? He thought Grey had been scrapped after the incident. ' _Let's get him somewhere I might survey the damage a bit more.'_ He said grabbing it by the arms– or what's left of them –and dragging it into the main room.

Freddy stuck his head out from behind the Show Stage Curtains. There was a loud scraping noise. He looked towards it and saw Walter dragging a strange animatronic he had never seen before. Walter placed it on a table, and walked around it, staring at the mysterious animatronic. By this time, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica had come out to see what was happening.

Freddy eventually went up to get a better look. Golden Freddy appeared behind the two. " _I see you found him."_ The ghostly bear said.

"Yeah, and if one of you could get me my tools, and the spare endoskeleton from the Parts and Services room, that would be great." Walter replied, without looking up. Bonnie and Chica walked off to get the things Walter asked for.

"So... Who might this be?" Foxy asked, scratching his head with his hook.

"This was my favorite animatronic at Fredbear's. I'd like you to meet Gray the Chupacabra." Walter replied, this time looking up. The look in his eye said he had a plan. Chica, and Bonnie, returned with the tool cart, and the endoskeleton.

Walter put the endoskeleton on another table, and retrieved the saw from the cart. He sawed the right leg off of the endoskeleton at the knee. He continued to saw the left arm off, and carry the severed parts over to the table on which Gray laid.

He then proceeded to get the welder out and weld the parts on to Gray where it was needed. "I'll have to repair the left eye, but that can wait." He said mostly to himself. "Now... Now we'll see if he works." Walter flipped Gray over and opened a panel on his back.

Walter flicked a couple switches, and reconnected some of the wires. He closed the panel, and flipped Gray back over. _'Now is the moment of truth.'_ They waited a few minutes, for something to happen, but nothing did.

Just as they were about to give up hope, there was movement. They all looked back towards the damaged animatronic.

Gray... Had opened his eyes.


End file.
